logosfandomcom-20200222-history
US TV stations by channel number
Ranking is based on the affiliate pages on this wiki. For an example, see ABC affiliates. Original ranking is based on http://www.arbitron.com/home/mm001050.asp. Channel 2 wcbs tv 2011.png|WCBS-TV (#1 New York) KCBS-TV logo.png|KCBS-TV (#2 Los Angeles) WBBM CBS2 logo.png|WBBM-TV (#3 Chicago) KTVU FOX 2.png|KTVU (#4 San Francisco) KDTN Daystar.jpg|KDTN (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KPRC Local 2.png|KPRC-TV (#6 Houston-Galveston) WSBTV.png|WSB-TV (#7 Atlanta) WGBH Logo WGBH.gif|WGBH-TV (#10 Boston) WJBK Fox 2 Detroit.png|WJBK (#11 Detroit) WPBT2logo.jpg|WPBT (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) WMAR_2013.png|WMAR-TV (#22 Baltimore) KATU 2 ABC logo.png|KATU (#23 Portland, OR) Kdka-tv-187x1151.svg|KDKA-TV (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) KUTV 2002.png|KUTV (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) WESH_2007.png|WESH (#35 Orlando) WKRN 2011.png|WKRN-TV (#44 Nashville) WFMY CBS 2 News.png|WFMY-TV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) WGRZSuggestionLogo1.jpg|WGRZ (#53 Buffalo, NY) WDTN October 2012.jpg|WDTN (#61 Dayton) KHON_2009.png|KHON-TV (#64 Honolulu) KJRH_2_Tulsa_Works_for_You.png|KJRH-TV (#65 Tulsa) WBRZ ABC 2.png|WBRZ (#79 Baton Rouge) KBOITV.png|KBOI-TV (#100 Boise) Ktvq.jpg|KTVQ (#250 Billings, MT) Channel 3 Cbs3 blue-on-white 2013.jpg|KYW-TV (#8 Philadelphia) KTVK 2007 HD.png|KTVK (#15 Phoenix) WEDU logo.png|WEDU (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WBTV logo.png|WBTV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) KCRA_1999.jpg|KCRA-TV (#27 Sacramento) WKYC Logo 2006.png|WKYC (#29 Cleveland) KSNV 2010.png|KSNV (#33 Las Vegas) WTKR 2008.png|WTKR (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) WFSB 2004.jpg|WFSB (#50 Hartford-New Britain-New Haven) WEAR-TV Logo.png|WEAR-TV (#93 Mobile) WWMT.jpg|WWMT (#184 Kalamazoo) WCIA.jpg|WCIA (#213 Champaign, IL) Channel 4 NBC 4 New York.png|WNBC (#1 New York City) NewTWlogo.jpg|KNBC (#2 Los Angeles) KRON4 logo.png|KRON-TV (#4 San Francisco) KDFW Logo 2007.png|KDFW (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) NBC4v.png|WRC-TV (#9 Washington, DC) Wbz tv boston.png|WBZ-TV (#10 Boston) WDIV Local 4 ClickOnDetroit.png|WDIV-TV (#11 Detroit) wfor new 2010.png|WFOR-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KOMO 4 logo.png|KOMO-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) Blue wcco 4 logo.jpg|WCCO-TV (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) KCNC CBS 4 Denver.png|KCNC-TV (#19 Denver-Boulder) WTAE 2008.jpg|WTAE-TV (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) WCMH_logo_2011.jpg|WCMH-TV (#36 Columbus, OH) WTMJ_logo.png|WTMJ-TV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) WTTW 4 Indiana.png|WTTV (#39 Indianapolis) Wwltv.png|WWL-TV (#52 New Orleans) WYFF_NBC_4.png|WYFF (#58 Greenville-Spartanburg) KITV_2007.png|KITV (#64 Honolulu) KVOA_Logo.png|KVOA (#65 Tucson) Kob4 1326839620 37.jpg|KOB (#68 Albuquerque) Channel 5 FOX5 WNYW.png|WNYW (#1 New York City) Ktla2009.png|KTLA (#2 Los Angeles) WMAQ 2013.jpg|WMAQ-TV (#3 Chicago) KPIX-TV Logo.svg|KPIX (#4 San Francisco) KXAS-TV logo.png|KXAS-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) Fox 5 Atlanta.png|WAGA-TV (#7 Atlanta) WTTG1.jpg|WTTG (#9 Washington DC) 2013-Present.jpeg|WCVB-TV (#10 Boston) 220px-King5 svg.png|KING-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) KPHO CBS 5.png|KPHO-TV (#15 Phoenix) Kstp minneapolis.png|KSTP-TV (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) WLWT-TV NBC 5.png|WLWT (#28 Cincinnati) WEWS-TV5-logo.jpg|WEWS-TV (#29 Cleveland) 1000px-KSL-TV logo svg.png|KSL-TV (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) Kctv 2011.jpg|KCTV (#32 Kansas City) KVVU_Fox_5_logo.jpg|KVVU-TV (#33 Las Vegas) WRAL 2003.jpg|WRAL-TV (#42 Raleigh-Durham) WPTV_2008.png|WPTV-TV (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) WMC-TV 1993.jpg|WMC-TV (#49 Memphis) WNEM CBS 5 2004.svg|WNEM-TV (#128 Flint) Channel 6 6logo.png|WPVI-TV (#8 Philadelphia) wtvj nbc 6 south florida.png|WTVJ (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KOIN local 6 blue.png|KOIN (#23 Portland, OR) Logo kvie 2000.jpg|KVIE (#27 Sacramento) WKMG Local 6 2004.png|WKMG-TV (#35 Orlando) WSYX_ABC_6.png|WSYX (#36 Columbus, OH) Witi_2008.jpg|WITI (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) WDSU 2010.jpg|WDSU (#52 New Orleans) Wtvr logo.png|WTVR-TV (#55 Richmond) WBRC_Fox_6.png|WBRC (#57 Birmingham) WATE.png|WATE-TV (#70 Knoxville) Wjbf 2010.png|WJBF (#108 Augusta, GA) Channel 7 wabc 2013 small.png|WABC-TV (#1 New York City) ABC7 LosAngeles2013.png|KABC-TV (#2 Los Angeles) New ABC 7 Chicago logo.png|WLS-TV (#3 Chicago) abc7 logo rgb color.png|KGO-TV (#4 San Francisco) ABC7WJLA.png|WJLA-TV (#9 Washington, DC) 7NBC(2).png|WHDH (#10 Boston) WXYZ ABC7 Detroit.png|WXYZ-TV (#11 Detroit) WSVN 7 logo.png|WSVN (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) 200px-KIRO7 svg.png|KIRO-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) KMGH ABC 7.png|KMGH-TV (#19 Denver-Boulder) KUED Current.png|KUED (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) KTBC_Fox_7.png|KTBC (#37 Austin) WKBW 2003.gif|WKBW-TV (#53 Buffalo-Niagara Falls) KOAT 2007.png|KOAT-TV (#68 Albuquerque) WKNX 7 Logo.png|WKNX-TV (#70 Knoxville) Wspa logo 2011.png|WSPA-TV (#158 Asheville) Channel 8 KFLA logo.png|KFLA-LD (#2 Los Angeles) WFAA8 logo.png|WFAA (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KUHT HOUPBS BLUE.png|KUHT (#6 Houston-Galveston) GPB 2009.jpg|WGTV (#7 Atlanta) mundoFox WGEN.png|WGEN-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) News Channel 8.png|WFLA-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) KGW 2008.png|KGW (#23 Portland, OR) Wjw 2008.jpg|WJW (#29 Cleveland) KLAS_2009.jpg|KLAS-TV (#33 Las Vegas) WISHTV8.png|WISH-TV (#39 Indianapolis) WGHP Fox 8.png|WGHP (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) WROC-TV logo.png|WROC-TV (#56 Rochester, NY) WVLT_2011.jpg|WVLT-TV (#70 Knoxville) KCCI_8_Des_Moines.png|KCCI (#90 Des Moines) WGAL 2007.png|WGAL (#103 York) Waka_2013.png|WAKA (#154 Montgomery) Channel 9 WWOR-TV logo.png|WWOR-TV (#1 New York City) KCAL 9 logo.png|KCAL-TV (#2 Los Angeles) 200px-Wgncwlogo.PNG|WGN-TV (#3 Chicago) 540px-KQED-logo svg.png|KQED (#4 San Francisco) WUSA 9 LOGO 2013.jpg|WUSA (#9 Washington, DC) kcts logo current.png|KCTS-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) FOX9 KMSP.png|KMSP-TV (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) KUSA logo.svg|KUSA (#19 Denver-Boulder) WSOC-TV 2012 logo.png|WSOC-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) WCPO 2013.png|WCPO-TV (#28 Cincinnati) KLRN PBS.svg|KLRN (#31 San Antonio) KMBC 1997.png|KMBC-TV (#32 Kansas City) WFTV_9_ABC.png|WFTV (#35 Orlando) KWTV 9 logo 2010.png|KWTV (#47 Oklahoma City) WAFB_9_logo.jpg|WAFB (#79 Baton Rouge) WSYR 2011.png|WSYR-TV (#84 Syracuse) KEZI_9_News.png|KEZI (#144 Eugene-Springfield) WMUR-TV 9 New Hampshire.png|WMUR-TV (#193 Manchester) Channel 10 WCAU-TV NBC 10 2012.png|WCAU (#8 Philadelphia) WPLG Local 10 ABC.png|WPLG (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KSAZ Fox 10 Phoenix.png|KSAZ-TV (#15 Phoenix) Wtsp.png|WTSP (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) opb logo.svg|KOPB-TV (#23 Portland, OR) KXTV 2001.gif|KXTV (#27 Sacramento) WBNS_TV_10.png|WBNS-TV (#36 Columbus, OH) WAVY TV 10 logo.svg|WAVY-TV (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) Alabama public television.jpg|WBIQ (#57 Birmingham) WBIR logo.jpg|WBIR-TV (#70 Knoxville) KAKE 2011.jpg|KAKE (#95 Wichita) KOLR 2009.png|KOLR (#135 Springfield, MO) Channel 11 500px-WPIX11 svg.png|WPIX (#1 New York City) KTTV ID logo.jpg|KTTV (#2 Los Angeles) Wttw 2000s.png|WTTW (#3 Chicago) KNTV 2008 Logo.png|KNTV (#4 San Francisco) ktvt 2009.png|KTVT (#5 Dallas-Ft.Worth) KHOU LOGO2011.png|KHOU (#6 Houston-Galveston) WXIA-TV 11Alive NBC.png|WXIA-TV (#7 Atlanta) 175px-KSTW-TheCW11.png|KSTW (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) KARE 11 logo.svg|KARE (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) KPLR 11.jpg|KPLR-TV (#21 St. Louis) WBAL_2004.jpg|WBAL-TV (#22 Baltimore) WPXI 2004.jpg|WPXI (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) WTVD ABC 11.png|WTVD (#42 Raleigh - Durham) WHAS 2.png|WHAS-TV (#54 Louisville) KTHV 2013 Logo.png|KTHV (#84 Little Rock) KCBD_White.jpg|KCBD (#178 Lubbock) Channel 12 WHYY logo.svg|WHYY-TV (#8 Philadelphia) KPNX_glossy.png|KPNX (#15 Phoenix) CPT12 logo.png|KBDI-TV (#19 Denver) KPTV Fox 12 Oregon.svg|KPTV (#23 Portland, OR) L12-CBS-Color-300x92.jpg|WKRC-TV (#28 Cincinnati) KMYU 2010.png|KMYU (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) KSAT_ABC12.png|KSAT-TV (#31 San Antonio) WISN_2012_Logo.png|WISN-TV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) WXII News 12.png|WXII-TV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) WTLV 2007.png|WTLV (#46 Jacksonville) WPEC CBS 12.png|WPEC (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) WWBT NBC 12 On Your Side.png|WWBT (#55 Richmond) KWCH 2009.jpg|KWCH-DT (#95 Wichita) Wjtv_2008.png|WJTV (#121 Jackson, MS) Ksla.png|KSLA (#132 Shreveport) WSFA_2010.jpg|WSFA (#154 Montgomery) Channel 13 Thirteen-wnet.jpg|WNET (#1 New York) My 13 logo.png|KCOP (#2 Los Angeles) MundoFox WOCK 13.png|WOCK-CD (#3 Chicago) Keralogo.jpg|KERA-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) Abc13Hou Legal.png|KTRK-TV (#6 Houston-Galveston) KCPQ Q13 Fox.png|KCPQ (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) Fox 13 Tampa Bay.png|WTVT (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WJZ13.png|WJZ-TV (#22 Baltimore) KOVR 2006.jpg|KOVR (#27 Sacramento) KSTU.png|KSTU (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) KTNV-TV_ABC13_Action_News.png|KTNV-TV (#33 Las Vegas) WVEC_2009.png|WVEC (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) OETA 2000.jpg|KETA-TV (#47 Oklahoma City) KOLD_2010.jpg|KOLD-TV (#60 Tucson) WZZM 13 ABC.png|WZZM-TV (#67 Grand Rapids) WTVG_ABC_13.png|WTVG (#89 Toledo) WHO-TV_logo.png|WHO-DT (#90 Des Moines) KRDO_2008.jpg|KRDO-TV (#92 Colorado Springs) WSET_2009.png|WSET-TV (#111 Roanoke-Lynchburg) KVAL_13_CBS.png|KVAL-TV (#144 Eugene-Springfield) WLOX_2005.png|WLOX (#152 Biloxi-Gulfport-Pascagoula) WLOS_ABC_13.png|WLOS (#158 Asheville) KRCG_2007.png|KRCG (#237 Columbia, MO) KCWY13.png|KCWY-DT (#282 Casper, WY) Channel 14 Univision San Francisco 2013.png|KDTV-DT (#4 San Francisco) Univision_washingtion_dc_2013.jpg|WFDC-DT (#9 Washington, DC) WHKYTVlogo.jpg|WHKY-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) KBVO1451.png|KBVO (#37 Austin) Channel 15 KNXV ABC15.png|KNXV-TV (#15 Phoenix) KPBS 1990s.png|KPBS (#17 San Diego) KET.jpg|WKPC-TV (#54 Louisville) WXSP-CA 2006.png|WXSP-CD (#67 Grand Rapids) ET PBS icon.jpg|WKOP-TV (#70 Knoxville) WLYH 2006.png|WLYH-TV (#78 Harrisburg-Lebanon-Carlisle) Wpmilocal15.jpg|WPMI-TV (#93 Mobile) Wpde-logo2012.png|WPDE-TV (#157 Myrtle Beach, SC) Channel 16 kong logo.png|KONG (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) 423619 10150705280860119 882872233 n.jpg|WUSF-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) KLRT Logo.png|KLRT-TV (#84 Little Rock) WAPT_ABC_16.png|WAPT (#121 Jackson, MS) KMTR_2002.jpg|KMTR (#144 Eugene-Springfield) WNDU logo.png|WNDU-TV (#179 South Bend) Channel 17 Peachtree TV.png|WPCH-TV (#7 Atlanta) Phl17 logo.png|WPHL-TV (#8 Philadelphia) Wlrnlogopng2.png|WLRN-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Wncn 2013.png|WNCN (#42 Raleigh-Durham) Channel 18 LA18 logo.png|KSCI (#2 Los Angeles) WDWO-CD-2012.png|WDWO-CD (#11 Detroit) Wccb charlotte's cw.png|WCCB (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) WKCF_CW_18_Orlando.png|WKCF (#35 Orlando) The CW 18 WVTV Milwaukee.png|WVTV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) Wlex_nbc18_lexington.png|WLEX-TV (#99 Lexington-Fayette) Channel 19 Wpcw 2010.png|WPCW (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) WXIX Fox 19.png|WXIX-TV (#28 Cincinnati) WOIO CBS 19 Cleveland's.png|WOIO (#29 Cleveland) Banner kcpt logo.gif|KCPT (#32 Kansas City) WLTX 1999.png|WLTX (#88 Columbia, SC) KVMD logo.jpg|KIMG-LD (#118 Oxnard-Ventura) Channel 20 Bento940logo.png|WYCC (#3 Chicago) KOFY-TV 2011.jpg|KOFY-TV (#4 San Francisco) KTXH My 20.png|KTXH (#6 Houston-Galveston) WDCA.jpg|WDCA (#9 Washington, DC) WMYD My 20 Detroit.svg|WMYD (#11 Detroit) 9news20.jpg|KTVD (#19 Denver-Boulder) WCCT logo 2012.jpg|WCCT-TV (#50 Hartford-New Britain-Middletown) Triad20cw.png|WCWG (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) WBXX CW20.png|WBXX-TV (#70 Knoxville) WCOV_FOX_20.jpg|WCOV-TV (#154 Montgomery) Channel 21 TXA-21-2012logo.png|KTXA (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) WLIW21 logo.png|WLIW (#18 Nassau-Suffolk (Long Island)) WHP-TV CBS 21.png|WHP-TV (#78 Harrisburg-Lebanon-Carlisle) ION Television 2013.png|WPXG-TV (#171 Concord (Lakes Region)) Channel 22 kwhy2012.jpg|KWHY-TV (#2 Los Angeles) empty.png|WSBS-CD (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KZJO JoeTV.png|KZJO (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) 20081203073349!CW22.png|WLFL (#42 Raleigh-Durham) KRCB-Logo.jpg|KRCB (#119 Santa Rosa) Wbmm_cw.png|WBMM (#154 Montgomery) Channel 23 KVMD logo.jpg|KVMD (#2 Los Angeles) WWME-CA 2008.png|WWME-CA (#3 Chicago) univision kuvn dallas 2013.jpg|KUVN-DT (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) daystar TV.png|WUDT-LD (#11 Detroit) Miami 218x149.jpg|WLTV-DT (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) 150px-NJTV.png|WNJS (#141 Atlantic City-Cape May) Channel 24 estrella tv.png|WASA-LD (#1 New York) mundoFox 24 Boston.jpg|WFXZ-CD (#10 Boston) KVCR-TV's Video ID_From 2011.png|KVCR-DT (#26 Riverside-San Barnardino) KVUE_01.jpg|KVUE (#37 Austin) Local24logo.png|WATN-TV (#49 Memphis) WNWO2011.jpg|WNWO-TV (#89 Toledo) Channel 25 NYC Life.svg|WNYE-TV (#1 New York) telemundo Washington DC 2012.jpg|WZDC-CD (#9 Washington, DC) FOX 25 WFXT Boston.png|WFXT (#10 Boston) WPBF 2009.jpg|WPBF (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) WHAG-TV_2010.png|WHAG-TV (#165 Hagerstown-Chambersburg-Waynesboro) Channel 26 WCIU 2008.jpg|WCIU-TV (#3 Chicago) KTSF 26 logo.png|KTSF (#4 San Francisco) KRIV Fox 26.png|KRIV (#6 Houston-Galveston) WETA1.png|WETA (#9 Washington, DC) Wgno-logo.jpg|WGNO (#52 New Orleans) Bugdeluxe.jpg|WUNL-TV(#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) KMPHTV.jpg|KMPH-TV (#66 Fresno-Visalia-Merced-Clovis) Channel 27 Kdfi my27.jpg|KDFI (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) univision Boston 2013.png|WUNI (#10 Boston) Wgnt the cw.png|WGNT (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) WKYT_2012.jpg|WKYT-TV (#99 Lexington-Fayette) Channel 28 KCET Logo.png|KCET (#2 Los Angeles) WFPA-CA UniMas Philadelphia logo.png|WFPA-CA (#8 Philadelphia) 307px-KBTC.svg.png|KBTC-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) Wfts2008.png|WFTS-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WTTE_2007.jpg|WTTE (#36 Columbus, OH) WLWC 2008.png|WLWC (#41 Providence-Warwick-Pawtucket) Channel 29 estrella tv.png|KMPX (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) Fox 29 Philadelphia.png|WTXF-TV (#8 Philadelphia) KUNS51.png|KUNS-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) KCWE29 Kansas City.png|KCWE (#32 Kansas City) WFLX_2008.png|WFLX (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) Channel 30 ION Television 2013.png|KPXN (#2 Los Angeles) WPBA 30.jpg|WPBA (#7 Atlanta) mhznetworks1.png|WNVC (#9 Washington, DC) KDNL-TV Logo.png|KDNL-TV (#21 St. Louis) KVMD logo.jpg|KSGA-LD (#26 Riverside-San Bernardino) KUCW 30.svg|KUCW (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) WVIT 2009 Logo.png|WVIT (#50 New Britain - Hartford - New Haven KFSN-TV logo 2013.png|KFSN-TV (#66 Fresno) Channel 31 ION Television 2013.png|WPXN-TV (#1 New York) KVMD logo.jpg|KSMV-LD (#2 Los Angeles) ION Television 2013.png|WPXD-TV (#11 Detroit) KDVR 2011.png|KDVR (#19 Denver-Boulder) KMAX CW31.png|KMAX-TV (#27 Sacramento) MPT HiRes-blk jpeg for use on website diplomas for change.jpg|WWPB (#165 Hagerstown-Chambersburg-Waynesboro, MD-PA) Channel 32 Fox32-1.png|WFLD (#3 Chicago) logo-whut.jpg|WHUT-TV (#9 Washington, DC) Wmor 2011.jpg|WMOR-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) Portland's CW 32.jpg|KRCW-TV (#23 Portland, OR) WLKY 32.png|WLKY-TV (#54 Louisville) WUGA32.png|WUGA-TV (#58 Greenville-Spartanburg) Wncf_2013.png|WNCF (#154 Montgomery) Channel 33 KDAF 2011.png|KDAF (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) WPHR 33.png|W33BY (#11 Detroit) MyTV33 2011.jpg|WBFS-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Channel 34 mundoFox WPXO.png|WPXO-LD (#1 New York) univision Los Angeles 2013.png|KMEX-DT (#2 Los Angeles) Atlanta 218x149.jpg|WUVG-DT (#7 Atlanta) telemundo Boston 2012.jpg|WNEU (#10 Boston) KJTV_2009.png|KJTV-TV (#178 Lubbock) Channel 35 WYBE.jpg|WYBE (#8 Philadelphia) KMYS 2010 Logo.png|KMYS (#31 San Antonio) WOFL Fox 35.png|WOFL (#35 Orlando) Channel 36 WATL MyAtlTV.png|WATL (#7 Atlanta) WCNC alternate logo.jpg|WCNC-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) KICU TV36.png|KICU-TV (#34 San Jose) Kxanlogo.jpg|KXAN-TV (#37 Austin) 160px-Wupw 2010.png|WUPW (#89 Toledo) WTVQ_ABC_26.png|WTVQ-DT (#99 Lexington-Fayette) Channel 38 ION Television 2013.png|WCPX-TV (#3 Chicago) empty.png|KCNS (#4 San Francisco) WSBK 2011.png|WSBK-TV (#10 Boston) wadl mount clemens.png|WADL (#11 Detroit) WTTA MyTV Tampa Bay.png|WTTA (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) Channel 39 empty.png|WNYN-LD (#1 New York) telemundo 39 Dallas 2012.jpg|KXTX-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KIAH-2011logo.png|KIAH (#6 Houston-Galveston) WSFL39.png|WSFL-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) NBC7SanDiego2012.jpg|KNSD (#17 San Diego) pbs39 wlvt logo.jpg|WLVT-TV (#69 Allentown-Bethlehem) Channel 40 estrella tv.png|WESV-LD (#3 Chicago) impact detroit.jpg|WLPC-LD (#11 Detroit) Wwsblogo.jpg|WWSB (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) KTXL-TV Fox 40.png|KTXL (#27 Sacramento) Wwsblogo.jpg|WWSB (#73 Sarasota-Bradenton) WMGM-logo.png|WMGM-TV (#141 Atlantic City-Cape May) Wmya 2008.png|WMYA-TV (#158 Asheville) WTWC 2007.jpg|WTWC-TV (#161 Tallahassee) Channel 41 NewYork 218x149.jpg|WXTV-DT (#1 New York) WJAN41.png|WJAN-CD (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Kshb new 2012 logo.jpg|KSHB-TV (#32 Kansas City) WBME 2008.png|WBME-TV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) Channel 42 KEYE TV logo 2009.png|KEYE-TV (#37 Austin) WXEL_02-13.png|WXEL-TV (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) WIAT.png|WIAT (#57 Birmingham) Channel 43 My43-The-Block-Logo.gif|WUAB (#29 Cleveland) WTNZ Fox 43.png|WTNZ (#70 Knoxville) Channel 44 kxlatv44.png|KXLA (#2 Los Angeles) Telemundo Chicago 2012.jpg|WSNS-TV (#3 Chicago) KBCW The CW 44 Cable 12.png|KBCW (#4 San Francisco) Wgbx44 boston.jpg|WGBX-TV (#10 Boston) KFFV TV.png|KFFV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) The CW 44 Tampa Bay.png|WTOG (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) Channel 45 UHouston - Copy.jpg|KXLN-DT (#6 Houston-Galveston) KUTP-TV My 45 Phoenix.png|KUTP (#15 Phoenix) WXLV 2011.PNG|WXLV-TV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) Wcwn new 2010.png|WCWN (#63 Albany-Schenectady-Troy) Channel 46 KFTR46.png|KFTR-DT (#2 Los Angeles) Zuus Country Network Logo.png|KBPX-LD (#6 Houston-Galveston) CBS Atlanta.png|WGCL-TV (#7 Atlanta) Wjzy_fox_46.png|WJZY (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) Channel 47 Telemundo Nueva York 2012.jpg|WNJU (#1 New York) telemundo Houston 2012.jpg|KTMD (#6 Houston-Galveston) wktb atlanta.png|WKTB-CD (#7 Atlanta) uniMas Washington 2013.png|WMDO-LD (#9 Washington, DC) WTEV 2009.png|WTEV-TV (#46 Jacksonville) Channel 48 RNN logo.png|WRNN-TV (#1 New York) WMEU-CA 2008.png|WMEU-CA (#3 Chicago) KSTS Logo.png|KSTS (#4 San Francisco) WJAN41.png|WFUN-LD (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Univision_Kansas_City_2013.png|KUKC-LP (#32 Kansas City) Wmyv 2010.png|WMYV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) Channel 49 UniMas Dallas 2013.png|KSTR-DT (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) ION Television 2013.png|KPXB-TV (#6 Houston-Galveston) Wmlw.png|WLMW (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) Channel 50 KOCE 2011 Logo.png|KOCE (#2 Los Angeles) MyWPWR.png|WPWR-TV (#3 Chicago) Azteca San Francisco 50 KEMO.jpg|KEMO-TV (#4 San Francisco) DC50TheCW jpg sm.jpg|WDCW (#9 Washington, DC) WKBD CW50 Detroit.png|WKBD-TV (#11 Detroit) Uni.png|WFTT-DT (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) wbin 18.png|WBIN-TV (#193 Manchester) Channel 51 320px-Azteca-houston.png|KYAZ (#6 Houston-Galveston) telemundo 51 Miami 2012.jpg|WSCV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) WTVE51.png|WTVE (#130 Reading, PA) Channel 52 Telemundo Los Angeles 2012.jpg|KVEA (#2 Los Angeles) mundoFox KFWD.png|KFWD (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) 150px-NJTV.png|WNJT (#142 Trenton) Channel 53 WPGHFOX53.png|WPGH-TV (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) WMCN 44 logo.png|WMCN-TV (#141 Atlantic City-Cape May) Channel 54 Azteca 54 2011 Logo.png|KAZA-TV (#2 Los Angeles) Kqedplus-logo.gif|KQEH (#34 San Jose) Channel 55 aztecaDallas.png|KAZD (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KTBU Mega55.png|KTBU (#6 Houston-Galveston) WLNY 55.png|WLNY-TV (#18 Nassau-Suffolk (Long Island)) My12.png|WMYT-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) Channel 56 kdoc2012 a.png|KDOC-TV (#2 Los Angeles) WYINLSPTV.png|WYIN (#3 Chicago) CW56 WLVI.png|WLVI (#10 Boston) Detroit Public TV.svg|WTVS (#11 Detroit) WDKY_2008.png|WDKY-TV (#99 Lexington-Fayette) Channel 57 KJLA 57.jpg|KJLA (#2 Los Angeles) 500px-KUBE svg.png|KUBE-TV (#6 Houston-Galveston) WATC.png|WATC-DT (#7 Atlanta) Wpsg cw current.png|WPSG (#8 Philadelphia) WBND 2007.png|WBND-LD (#179 South Bend) Channel 58 KLCS-TV logo.png|KLCS (#2 Los Angeles) masTV.jpg|WCEA-LP (#10 Boston) Bugdeluxe.jpg|WUNG (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) WDJT_2012_logo.png|WDJT-TV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) ABC 33 40.png|WBMA-LD (#57 Birmingham) ION Television 2013.png|WDPX-TV (#194 Cape Cod, MA) Channel 60 UniMas Chicago 2013.png|WXFT-DT (#3 Chicago) KCSM-TV logo.jpg|KCSM-TV (#4 San Francisco) wbph tv logo.jpg|WBPH-TV (#69 Allentown-Bethlehem) Channel 61 kzjl 61 logo.jpg|KZJL (#6 Houston-Galveston) ION Television 2013.png|WPPX-TV (#8 Philadelphia) KASW CW6.png|KASW (#15 Phoenix) Channel 62 krca estrella riverside.png|KRCA (#2 Los Angeles) wjys.png|WJYS (#3 Chicago) wwsi telemundo62 atlantic city.png|WWSI (#8 Philadelphia) 62cbslogo2.svg|WWJ-TV (#11 Detroit) Univision Tampa 2013.png|WVEA-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) MPT HiRes-blk jpeg for use on website diplomas for change.jpg|WFPT (#199 Frederick, MD) Channel 63 wmbc2007.jpg|WMBC-TV (#1 New York) KBEH63Tr3s.png|KBEH (#2 Los Angeles) becon.png|WBEC-TV (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) Channel 64 WAXN 2009.png|WAXN-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) WSTR Star 64.png|WSTR-TV (#28 Cincinnati) Channel 65 ION Television 2013.png|KKPX-TV (#4 San Francisco) Philadelphia 218x149.jpg|WUVP-DT (#8 Philadelphia) WRBW-TV My 65.png|WRBW (#35 Orlando) Channel 66 WFME-TV logo.png|WFME-TV (#1 New York) Univision chicago 2013.jpg|WGBO-DT (#3 Chicago) UniMas San Francisco 2013.png|KFSF-DT (#4 San Francisco) ION Television 2013.png|WPXW-TV (#9 Washington, DC) uniMas Boston 2013.png|WUTF-DT (#10 Boston) Channel 67 UniMas Houston 2013.png|KFTH-DT (#6 Houston-Galveston) WFUT 2013 Logo.png|WFTY-DT (#18 Nassau-Suffolk (Long Island)) MPT HiRes-blk jpeg for use on website diplomas for change.jpg|WMPB (#22 Baltimore) Channel 68 WFUT 2013 Logo.png|WFUT-DT (#1 New York) ION Television 2013.png|KPXD-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) ION Television 2013.png|WBPX-TV (#10 Boston) wjal 2011.jpg|WJAL (#165 Hagerstown-Chambersburg-Waynesboro, MD-PA) Channel 69 CW69 Logo.png|WUPA (#7 Atlanta) uniMas Miami 2013.png|WAMI-DT (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KSWB Fox 5 San Diego.png|KSWB-TV (#17 San Diego) wfmz allentown.png|WFMZ-TV (#69 Allentown-Bethlehem) Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Lists of Affiliates of major US Television Networks